clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Barkjon's Adventure
This story was imported from the Club Penguin Wiki by Barkjon. It's his story. Sorry for the lame name! A story I made up about my coming to Club Penguin, fictionalized, as if I were really a penguin. Many of you current users are probably left out, because I finished this book in about October of 2008. Enjoy! Start Barkjon's * Life * Story Written by Barkjon Chapter 1:Introducing Me Hello. Seems you've found my book. It used to be a journal, but I turned it into a book and it was published by Snowball Press. Well, anyway, I'm Barkjon Waverider. I'm a black penguin who loves to play drums and to surf. Anyways, I was born on an island far away from Club Penguin (later I learned it was Tierra del Fuego). I was sent to an orphanage when I was 2 years old. My parents were lost in a storm on their boat, the Surfer. The orphanage was nice enough, but I wanted to live on my own. So, when I was 10, I snuck out with my bongo drums and my surfboard, and so I built a hut by the sea. I soon made friends with a green penguin named Drason23, and we lived together. But the island wasn't safe enough for two young penguins to live in the wild, and one day we packed up our belongings and went on a surf expedition to any island we could find, so we could live there. But, just when we caught sight of an island, a massive storm came. It tossed us around like toys. We were flying through the air one second, under the water another. We lost sight of one another. The last thing I saw before the storm swallowed me was my surfboard falling on me. Chapter 2: After the storm When the storm was finally finished and I woke up, the only thing near me was water, of course, and my backpack with my spare clothes and my drums. Drason was no where near me. In fact, I couldn't even see him or the island. I kept looking for my surfboard and eventually I found it. I swam onto it, fell asleep, and drifted silently into the unknown. When I woke up from my sleep, I saw a huge island in the distance. I paddled to it. I could see things under the water. “Maybe those are sharks,” I thought. But, then again, they might not be. I don't think I'd ever know, and I didn't really want to, either. I saw a loose clam floating around in the water, and I grabbed it, opened it up, and ate it. The island was getting closer. I kept paddling toward the island, and saw little figures on it. They were apparently building something. I thought it was a hut. I also saw some if them carrying surfboards. But, just before I started to shout to them, something flew from behind me and knocked me out. Chapter 3: Club Penguin When I regained consciousness, I felt someone shaking me. My backpack was still on my back, and my surfboard was lying next to me. A blue girl lifeguard was above me, smiling. “Hello. I'm Sina4. I'm the lifeguard here,” she said. “Hello,” I gasped back. “You were unconscious when we found you. I eventually revived you, but it took a while,” Sina4 replied. “Well, thanks. I'm Barkjon.” I said. “Then hello, Barkjon. I'm gonna take you to my igloo to take care of you.” she said. “Thanks,” I said, to Sina4. Sina4 lifted me onto a stretcher and, along with a green penguin, carried me to Sina's house. It was very homey, with a TV and couch at one side and a table and pantry at the other. There was also two blue balls of fur, who expected to be pets. Sina saw me looking at them. “Oh, they're called puffles. They're our pets,” she said. “Ah...” I said, but trailed off at the end. The green penguin who helped carry the stretcher left. So Sina and I were alone. She bandaged up my cuts and bruises, and put a cloth to my forehead. I felt much better and asked for some food. Sina4 left, and when I was alone I petted the strange puffles. One squeaked to me and said its name. It was called BlueBoy and the other Onasi. When Sina came back, she was carrying a fish. She cut it up and put it on two plates on the table. I got up to walk to the table and Sina helped me up there. After a delicious meal, I felt tired. I hobbled over to the sofa and propped up to watch the hockey game on the TV. After resting, Sina promised to show me around the island, which was called Club Penguin. When we got back, we sat down on the sofa and started talking. Chapter 4: The Surf Competition After the long days spent healing in Sina's igloo, Sina went to me. “I think it's time you get your own igloo, but there's one problem. You don't have any coins. Hmm... let me think,” Sina said to me. “I can surf. Is there any surf competitions around here?” I asked quietly. “That's it!” exclaimed Sina4. “There is?” I replied. “Yes, there is. Do you want to enter?” she asked me. “Uh, yes.” I answered. So we went to the Cove, where Sina found me. She got me a board which fit me. She went to the judges and talked to them, introducing me and asking a few questions. The judges then said, “Hello, Barkjon. Glad you're here. The contest will start in a few minutes.” Then one of the judges got out a loudspeaker. “Hello, penguins! Welcome to the annual Club Penguin Surf-off! The prize money is 2,000 coins and a trophy. The run is from the surf hut to a small island. Who ever falls off their board three times is out. Who ever reaches the island first wins. Good luck, then!” the judge shouted to the crowd. After the penguins got set up and the lifeguards who flew a jet-pack to drop the penguins onto the ocean were ready, us surfers were grabbed and flew to the place where the starting point was. I was dropped onto the sea with 20 other penguins. I almost lost my footing, and because of that I was second to last. However, I saw the sea ahead was getting rough. Several penguins had already fallen off their boards. When the storm finally passed, there was only 3 penguins left, including me. The small island which was the finish point was in sight. I had only fallen off my board once, yet the others were on their last try. One of the other penguins steered in front of the other, and, in trying to steer away, the penguin fell off. So it was only me and the crazy driver left. He steered in front of me, but I turned to the side. I suddenly put on a burst of speed and smashed into the penguin in front of me. He fell off his board and into the waves. When I got to the small island, penguins and the judges crowded around me. Everyone was shouting congrats to me. I heard Sina's quiet voice behind me. She said, "Great job, Barkjon.” I turned around and nodded to her. A judge came up and pulled me to the stage on the island. He got out the loudspeaker and said, “This brave penguin, Barkjon, has survived the waves and won!” He handed me a trophy that had the words, 'Winner of the Club Penguin Surf-off' on it. He also handed me a wallet full of coins. “Here is your prize money, young surfer,” He said to me. “Thank-you very much,” I returned. Chapter 5:After the contest After the contest, Sina and I retuned to her home. “You did great!” She said. “Thanks, matey,” I said back. “Let's go get you some stuff!” Sina said to me. “Ya!” I returned. Then Sina4 said to me, “I want to give you some extra money.” “Well, thanks!” I said to her. “But why?” Sina said to me, “You deserve it, buddy.” So we went out to the the igloo company. The penguin at the desk, a chubby, red fellow, said to me, “So what do you want, bucko?” “Well, a double story igloo, I guess,” I said to him after looking through the catalog. “It'll be done in a day.” he said to me. “Thanks!” was the only word I said. After buying furniture, I went back to the spot my igloo would be built and found it half-way done. Sina brought me to her igloo and I fell asleep after a very tiring day. Chapter 6:Getting settled When I went back to by igloo's building sight, I found it finished. Sina ran over to the Better Igloos company and asked them to help us set up the furniture. This is how I set it up: On my first story I put couch with a carpet under it and a lamp to one side of it. I also put a table, two chairs, and a rug under them. For my second story I put a bookshelf (holding my trophy and some books I got from the Snowball Press) and a trunk to hold my possessions. Also on the second story I set up my bongo drums with microphones around them, with two gigantic speakers, a DJ table, and two CD cases next to my band set-up. So, my igloo was finished. I thanked Sina for all she did and she went back to her house. I soon wandered around Club Penguin and wound up in the Pet Shop. I watched the animals there for a while, but soon got bored and wandered off again. I went to the Cove and penguins all around me where taking pictures. One very nice penguin, named Aunt Arctic, took pictures of me for the Club Penguin newspaper, the Penguin Times. “Hi there. You must be the penguin who won the contest.” Aunt Arctic said to me. “Uh, ya, I am.” I replied. She asked me a few questions and made an interview for the Penguin Times. Then she said goodbye and left. The other penguins eventually scattered and went on their daily activities. I headed back to my house and went to sleep. Chapter 7:The Band A few days after Aunt Arctic took the interview of me, a storm came upon Club Penguin. The surfers who were daring enough to go surfing got tossed of their boards. Hundreds of penguin got lost on their way to their igloo, mostly newcomers. When the new newspaper came out, I was surprised to find my interview not in the newspaper. But, in that spot where my interview should have been, I saw an announcement that the drummer for the Club Penguin Band, G-Billy, was missing. It told any drummers to go to the guitarist of the band, Franky's, igloo. So I went. They welcomed me and asked me what I was there for. I replied, “I'm here to sign up to drum for your band”. They agreed and I was signed on right then. After practicing, I got the beat and was ready for my first gig. It was at the Lighthouse. We totally rocked and I signed millions of autographs. Days later, after two shows, G-Billy was found bound and gagged in a dark corner of the Dojo. They got G-Billy back in the band and thanked me for my help. Then I left to found my own band. Chapter 8:The Pengu's Two weeks after G-Billy was found, I got my band ready 'n' rearing to go. I was on drums, of course, and we had two singers, two guitarists, a pianist, and a bassist. We practiced for months and was finally ready for our first concert at the Lighthouse. We played it, and many penguins still say we rocked. Personally, I didn't think so, but if others do I'm fine with it. One day, when I went back to my igloo after an especially tedious band practice, I found my drum kit missing! After days of searching, I found it, sand-covered and broken, in the Cove. I brought it back to my igloo with the help of Sina and repaired it somewhat. I thanked her and got another band practice started up. Then I decided to enter in the latest surf competition. I won and earned enough money to buy a puffle (remember those balls of fluff?). When I got to the Pet Shop, I found all the puffles gone except a small red one. I picked him up, bought him, got him food and furniture and brought him to my igloo. When he finally recovered from his shock and managed to talk, he told me his name was Skippered. He told me he loves surfing but was bullied a lot at the Pet Shop. He also told me many others called him mischievous. We made friends and I let him show me some of his surfing. He did very well and I agreed that he was good at surfing. That day must have been one of the most happiest in my life. When I finally crawled into bed after surfing, drum practice, dinner with Sina, a movie, and playing with Skippered, I was very, very, VERY tired. Just as I started going to sleep, I was awakened. It was Skippered. He told me, “I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?” I agreed and I finally went to sleep. That was fun. Chapter 9:The Surfboard thefts The next morning I was awakened by Skippered. I got on my new Penguin Band hoodie, and tucked my drumsticks into my pocket. I waddled over to the Gift Shop and bought the new Sunstriker wig. I left the Gift Shop to go stop by Aunt Arctic's igloo. When I got there, I saw here typing a headline for this week's newspaper: 'Recent Surfboard Thefts At The Cove!'. I asked her about it and she told me that surfboards were mysteriously disappearing from the Cove. Were these thefts connected to my drumset's disappearance and G-Billy's kidnapping? I went to the Cove to investigate the crime. When I got to the Cove, I found that I was the only person there. I saw some flipper prints to an area behind the Surf Hut. There I found the stolen surfboards. I started carrying them out, when I saw a familiar green penguin. “Drason 23?!” I exclaimed. He turned to look at me. “Barkjon?” he replied. I said, “Ya. Why...why were you stealing all this?” He told me that he was very poor after he found his way to Club Penguin. Apparently he also kidnapped G-Billy and took my drumset. He told me that if I didn't tell anyone about this he would stop stealing. I agreed and gave him some money to buy an igloo and clothes. When I got back to my igloo it was almost time for dinner. I cooked up a fish and got some food for Skippered. Then I crawled into bed and fell asleep, ready for a new day. Chapter 10:A job The next morning, I got on my clothes and got some breakfast. My goal today was to find a job, other than surfing or playing music. I went to the Pizza Parlor and talked to the manager. He told me all the waiter spots were taken, but if I wanted to be security I could take a job. I said 'No' and went on to the Pet Shop. When I got to the place where I got Skippered, I talked to the manager there. All the job openings were taken. I left the Plaza. I dodged snowballs at the Snow Forts and finally got to the Town, to see if they needed anybody at the Gift Shop. Like the others, all jobs were taken. Some penguins were obviously in a rush to find a job. So I waddled over to the Coffee Shop. Right as I opened the door, a blue penguin burst out, yelling. I guessed that he had been recently fired. That meant that there was a place for me! I walked up to the manager and asked for a job. He told me I could have one as a waiter and cook. He gave me a green apron for me to put on. I served about ten penguins until my lunch break. Then I worked some more until I was done and I left. I was very happy that I got a job. When I got home, I found my igloo trashed, with Skippered in one corner looking innocent. I guessed that he had had too much fun and wrecked the place. So I cleaned it up, and, forgetting dinner, went to bed. Chapter 11:Lost a job, found a job When I woke up, got on my clothes, and had breakfast, I got ready to go to my job. When I got there, I saw a strange pink penguin in my place. I said to her, “Hey! This is my job!” “Ya, well I have it now,” she replied. I asked the manager about it and he said that before I came he had promised this pink penguin a job. So, I was unemployed again. After checking the other stores to see if they needed someone working there (they didn't!), I was walking around Club Penguin aimlessly when I saw Aunt Arctic. She told me she needed a photographer for The Penguin Times. Then she asked me if I wanted to do it. I explained that I had no experience in taking pictures, plus, I didn't even have a camera. She begged me to take the job, so I finally did. After buying a camera, Aunt Arctic gave me instructions for what to take pictures of. So, after I took all the pictures needed, I went back to my igloo for lunch. After a delicious lunch of shrimp and hot sauce pizza, Skippered and I just hung out around my igloo. After a short music session (me on drums and Skippered as DJ), which ended in Skippered breaking the DJ table and me going to buy a new one, I bought some more puffle furniture for Skippered at the Pet Shop. Skippered and I were both getting a little bored, so we got our surfboards to go surfing. At the Cove, I saw Drason 23. He had his surfboard too, so we decided to all go surfing together. By the time we were done, it was getting dark out. So we went to our igloos. After dinner, I showed Skippered his new bed and I went to mine, ready for a new day. Chapter 12:My new friends When I woke up the next day, I was sure of one thing: I'm not new to Club Penguin anymore. So I went out to find some new friends. Sina and Drason were so far the only friends I really had. I was walking around the Town when I saw a group of three penguins named Juju4900, Blacday2, and Princesscorn. I accidently bumped into Blacday2 and he fell down. I helped him up be he seemed to still be angry. So I said I was sorry. Princesscorn said to me, “Oh, sorry about that. He gets angry sometimes.” “Ya, obviously,” I retorted. “Hey, you wanna back up your words with your fist?” said Blacday2. I said I wasn't good at fighting. In the end, we became friends. The next day, I was still bored. Juju4900, Blacday2, and Princesscorn all worked at the Pizza Parlor, so we couldn't hang out. I did make some other friends, named Karen 700, Tripleflame, Cutie716, Alessa 298, and Keish 567, but they had jobs, too. The next day I went out. Though almost all the penguins had jobs. I found four of them walking together. Their names were Fluffin Stuf, Fluffy 21, Pixelpink765, and Fireball 128. We had so much fun hosting parties, playing music, causing mischief, and just generally having fun that they became my best friends. One day (a weekend, as I remember) everyone was off work. I invited them all to my igloo and we had the biggest and most fun party I've ever had in my long time in Club Penguin. Chapter 13:Pro Surfing! In the days to come after that party, I was mostly surfing. I was finding new tricks and perfecting my old ones. Then came a new surf competition. Apparently whoever won could become the captain of the new Club Penguin Pro Surfing Team. Those who came in 5th, 4th, 3rd, and 2nd would also be in the team. So I did the competition. Man, I still remember that competition. It was big time hard. I came in 1st, with Drason 23 in 2nd, Fluffy 21 came in 3rd, Fluffin Stuf in 4th(she actually isn't related to Fluffy, though it sound's like it), and Blacday2 in 5th. So that's my team. The greatest team I could ask for. And I was the captain of it. It surprised me that my friends were the only penguins on my team. I guess they had been preparing, too. Sadly Pixelpink765 and Fireball 128 weren't in, but they were never as good at surfing as the four friends of mine that made it. We went to other islands on tours and had an awesome time, but we missed our home island of Club Penguin. When the tour was done, we quit the Surfing Team to go back to Club Penguin and live with our friends. Chapter 14:Sanity Penguin After my normally quiet and peaceful life, this chapter in my life came as a big blow. I was walking around Club Penguin and suddenly the infamous Club Penguin hacker Sanity Penguin came up in front of me. I saw him stealing from the Gift Shop and tossing rotten vegetables at the store. I ran to him, wrestled him to the ground, and asked my friend next to me (Fluffy 21) to call the Secret Agents. They came and arrested Sanity Penguin, taking him to their super secret prison, on one of the Three Little Islands. As they were dragging him away, he looked at me and said, before he was dragged out of view, “I will track you down. Beware of Sanity Penguin!” From then on, I always looked where I walked, in case he was lurking in the shadows, hunting me down. After a couple of months of peace, I heard the news. Sanity Penguin escaped! I tried to change my identity the best I could, yet it didn't work. One day I was walking in front of the Stage, about to go in to see the play. As I got a ticket, I realized who the ticket seller was! Sanity Penguin! Quickly, I called G and told him about this. He and other Agents rushed down there. They loaded him into a truck and sent him off into a boat, away from Club Penguin. Maybe it's the last of him. Maybe not. Who knows? Maybe the villain will come back. But maybe he really is gone. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Chapter 15:The Move After I heard that my best friends had moved to a city in Club Penguin called Half Pipe, I decided to go too. I packed up all my clothes, my puffles, my furniture, my instruments, and sold my house. I was ready to go. It was a fairly long drive, yet worth it. I bought an awesome new house and unpacked all my things. I set up my house almost the same way it looked at my old place. I still live in Half Pipe today. I had a party that night, in my new house. All my best friends were invited. Chapter 16:The encyclopedia Soon after I moved to Half Pipe, I discovered a group of penguins working on a huge encyclopedia, all about Club Penguin. I helped on it too, and soon I became one of the main authors. One day I woke up bright and early to get working on it. I discovered two pages of it ripped out, and others messed up. I immediately fixed them, and tried to track down the culprit, but it was no use, with the thousands of penguins in Club Penguin. Actually, I eventually found him, a penguin named Chlorine. He was a partner of Sanity Penguin, and very evil. He got sent to the island Sanity Penguin was put in, too. Chapter 17:Finishing it off I could go on for thousands of chapters, telling all about what happened in Club Penguin up to the present. But since I don't have time for that, I'm stopping it right here. All I can say is... WADDLE ON! Notes *I know puffles don't talk. I just felt like Skippered should talk. Maybe he's a special kind of puffle. *There is no relationship in the story between me and Sina, in case you were wondering. Category:Stories